


Rasa's Daughter

by hyuugas



Series: Children of the Wind [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Body Image, Gen, Sand Siblings-centric, body image issues, body talk, sand siblings - Freeform, sand sibs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9528971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuugas/pseuds/hyuugas
Summary: A mother's legacy, a daughter's curse





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto. All characters belong to Kishimoto.

At eight years old, Temari wishes she looked more like her mother.

'The yukata looks beautiful on you, Temari. Blue suits you,'

'You're lying, tou-sama,' she frowns, adjusting the skirts with a rough yank.

Her father sighs, but she thinks she can almost see a smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

'Of course he is. He's our father, he has to tell you you look pretty. It's his job,' Kankurou sticks his tongue out at her from where he's tugging on his shoes in the hall, and Temari sticks her tongue out right back at him.

'You're not all that either. Only girls wear makeup. Girls and sissies,' she says.

The scowl on her brother's face tells Temari she's struck a nerve somewhere. 'You'd be prettier if you looked like kaa-sama,' he throws back at her.

She would be lying if she said that didn't hurt.

Kankurou apologised the next day. He'd only been hurt that she called him a sissy. Temari accepts his apology, offers one of her own, and they are quick to put the whole incident behind them.

Except she doesn't think she ever did.

At thirteen, it is an effort not to resent the picture on her dresser. Her mother's smiling face looks out at her from her dressing table, and if she flicks her eyes upwards, it is her own face she sees looking out at her from the mirror.

She scowls at her reflection, at rough sandy blonde hair and plain green eyes and looks that are not nearly as stunning as the woman in little framed picture.

Temari traces the outline of the frame with a finger, eyes running over each detail of her mother. Hazelnut brown hair, amethyst eyes, a smile that could probably make flowers grow had her mother willed it.

There is almost nothing of her mother looking back at her from the mirror. Temari is all lines and edges, a kunoichi to the bone. Years of training with her fan have raised callouses on her palms, and her skin is marred with cuts and scrapes, the marks of a shinobi. Her father told her to wear her scars with pride. To stand straight and proud despite the weight of her responsibility and her fan on her back, but Temari cannot help the prick of hurt she feels everytime she looks at that picture.

Karura is beautiful in a way Temari can only hope to be.

She sometimes envies Kankurou his resemblance to her.

**Author's Note:**

> Accompanying fic to Karura's Son in the Children of the Wind series.


End file.
